


Are You Bold Enough to Reach for Love?

by LaDragonaria



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, One Shot, Sweet, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, no such thing as despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: It's getting closer to Valentine's Day, and Sakakura would like to confess, but... for now a love letter will have to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some shameless fluffy Munasaka because I have a mighty need...!  
> 

There's something strategic in the choice to give chocolate not on Valentine's Day. Even though he'd like to, he doesn't want to give anyone the wrong idea.

...Or the right idea.

It's not a lot. Sakakura knows how overwhelming it can be to feel obligated to eat chocolates. He's got quite a few memories of feeling guilty for having been on his diet and having received chocolate from secret admirers and friends, only to have it gather dust.

Yukizome was right. It wasn't right to pawn off the feelings of others, so he never offered his spoils to any of the others.

Yukizome and Munakata were the only ones who really seemed to understand his dietary restrictions for athletics, and so they would try to give him sugar-free candy, cards, or in Yukizome's case, a cute and soft stuffed animal or plushie.

The decision to give Munakata a single piece of chocolate was his way of saying he cared, but not overwhelm them.

The chocolates were well-received as always.

...

The true gift he'd left for Munakata in his mailbox. That had been much harder to get through, especially since he'd had to really practice his penmanship to make it look proper. It wasn't just to hide his identity, given that his own penmanship could be messy... but also because this was important.

It needed to be done right.

No matter the intention, if it wasn't done right, then there was no point.

...

_To Munakata Kyosuke,_

_There have been many times when I've wanted to say this to your face. Every time I think of it, and think of how close I come to saying it, my heart says I can trust you, but my head says not to. If I were braver, I'd trust my heart. If I were better with words, I'd be able to translate what my heart wants to say. My head only gets in the way._

_Even I think it's too cliche to fall for the hero, but there's something bright in you that attracts me closer. A guiding light that makes me feel more at ease. With you, I feel stronger. Without you, it hurts. And even when I deny it, I can feel how intense it is, and how much stronger these feelings are._

_They're stronger than I am._

_One day I'd like to tell you all of this in person and prove that I trust you, but there are times when I don't even trust myself with how I feel about you._

_Are my feelings reaching you at all?_

_At this stage I think it might be stupid to be so sentimental and romantic. You deserve more action than words. Even so, I still wanted to say it at least once. I love you. I truly love you._

_One day I want to say that to you. So far, I've only said it in my heart._

_To pursue my love, I need to muster up my courage. Words and feelings without courage aren't good enough. You deserve better than that. You deserve more than this letter._

_Consider this a promise: one day, I'm going to tell you I love you to your face. Wait for me, just a little longer._

...

"So bold...!"

Yukizome turns and gives Sakakura a quizzical look, as if examining him. He immediately turns away from her piercing gaze.

"Is it really okay to be reading someone else's love letter? Feels kind of mean..." Sakakura mumbles looking back to him and then to Yukizome, who shrugs.

"I wanted your honest opinions is all on how to proceed." Munakata ponders this. Had he been cruel by letting his friends read the letter? "I hadn't intended to disrespect anyone. I would apologize if I knew how."

"Mm... I dunno what you can do, though." Yukizome sighs. Such a strong rival... Another suspicious glance towards Sakakura and he quirks a brow. "...I think you just have to let this person come to you."

"It's not like you've got much choice. You don't know who sent it, so you can't really give them an answer." Sakakura rubs the back of his neck. "Just... give 'em time, I guess."

"Hm..." Munakata folds the card back up and puts it in the breast pocket of his jacket. "I suppose you're right. The honesty of the feelings was rather impressive."

"..."

Yukizome and Sakakura can only look on, a little chagrined and a little hopeful.

\- - -

Things that day settle into the same routine, with just a bit of uneasiness.

Munakata walks into Sakakura's office at the main branch, seeing him spacing out.

Pausing at the doorway, he finds himself admiring the pensive expression on Sakakura's face. Alone, the gruff exterior seems to fall away, if even slightly. Slowly, he leans against the door frame. The small creak is all it takes to break Sakakura out of his daydreaming.

"M-Munakata...? Sorry. I was... distracted."

"It's alright. I came to retrieve you."

"...Something up?"

"Yes."

"Gotcha. I'm coming."

"No hurry."

Sakakura stands up, grabbing his jacket as Munakata enters further and approaches. Munakata moves forward and helps Sakakura get his arm into the sleeve of his jacket with expert poise.

"Thanks."

"Think nothing of it."

"By the way..." Munakata places his hand on Sakakura's chest. And doesn't move it. "Do I owe you a gift for White Day? For the chocolate."

"..." Sakakura chuckles to himself. "Even if I said no, you'd do it anyway, right?"

"Possibly."

"Then no. You don't owe me anything."

Which means he'll get one anyway.

"Sakakura..." The hand hasn't moved. "I'll be going on ahead. But... I want you to know that I'll wait for you. I promise."

...

Sakakura stands momentarily dumbfounded even as Munakata removes his hand and leaves the room. The shocked expression pairs well with his blush that creeps up his neck and face from his chest.

...

He decides he'd better hurry up, though. Munakata is waiting for him.


End file.
